The present application relates generally to transmissions, and more particularly, to an automotive productivity manager for power shift transmissions.
Various types of work vehicles (e.g., tractors, floaters, sprayers, or the like) may be used to plow a field, till land, plant seeds, or accomplish other similar agricultural operations. Typical work vehicles include an engine configured to power the vehicle, and a transmission configured to transfer engine power to rotating wheels at a desired gear ratio. Some work vehicles include controllers that adjust an amount of power supplied by the engine to ultimately achieve a desired speed. Unfortunately, in some cases, the amount of engine power available may not be sufficient to achieve the desired speed.